Confesion
by Priscila-senpai
Summary: Traducción de Confession de AnonymousFreeLander Cuando en Elsa crecen sentimientos de los que ella no está segura, decide alejar a Anna de nuevo. Pero esta vez Anna la enfrenta y Elsa no tiene otra opción que confesarse. Quien iba a saber que ella era la persona a la que Anna tenia que confesarse? Elsanna
1. 1)El principio de todo

Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, empezare por pedir disculpas por los fics no terminados, el problema esta en que tenia la idea, y cuando la escribí me di cuenta que no tenia ningún sentido ni tenia coherencia y ahora no encuentro como resolverlo :3 Juro que me he estado matando por averiguar que hacer...

Fuera de escusas, el hermoso, épico y genial fic que les traigo hoy es de un autor llamad AnonymousFreeLander, El crédito es absolutamente suyo, yo solo le pedí permiso para pasar esa genialidad al español, y me lo dio, que conste! Aun así, Frozen pertenece a Disney y quiero agregar que tenia años sin amar una película con tal locura con la que amo Frozen.

Entonces, que empiece lo épico, les dejare el link de la historia así pueden darle fav a su fic, y agradeceré a los que sepan algo de ingles para que pasen al cap original a dejar un review :3

Nota: Lo traduciré por completo de principio a fin, de aquí en adelante es obra de AnonymouesFreeLander!

Confesión Cap 1

N/A:

Este es MI PRIMER FIC, así que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo :'(

Sé que mi ingles es algo terrible, y es que no es mi idioma nativo.

Pero disfrútenlo y por favor dejen reviews!

Elsa POV

Después de regresar a Arendelle, todo parecía mejorar. Las puertas estaban abiertas todo el día, Arendelle había vuelto a su clima natural. Las sonrisas regresaron a los habitantes de Arendelle, y las cesiones ocasionales de patinaje en hielo en el castillo animaban a todos. Aparentemente Hans de las islas del sur obtuvo su castigo, fue forzado a renunciar a su derechos y autoridad como príncipe y deberá trabajar como un sirviente por un año. Se lo merece. Sin importar cuan ambiciosa pueda ser una persona, lo que él hizo fue injusto y no tiene perdón. Olaf nunca cambió,sus pensamientos optimistas nunca lo abandonaran supongo, él es como la mascota de Arendelle se podría decir, todos están fascinados con él y le tienen mucho aprecio. Kristof y Sven continuaron con lo que siempre hicieron, exceptuando que ahora corre con las responsabilidad de 100 hombres trabajando bajo su mando. Sven era el "comandante" de los renos. Le concedí el empleo como agradecimiento por lo que hizo por mí y Anna. Además no podía decir que no cuando Anna estaba prácticamente rogándome. Es una pena que las cosas no funcionaron entre él y Anna, pero estoy aliviada de que Kristof no era el tipo de chico que abandona a sus ex. Ahora son mejores amigos, Kristof es un buen chico. Por parte de Anna... ella Finge que no ha cambiado nada, que todo está bien, pero yo veo a través de ella. En realidad ella estaba destrozada. En las noches me acerco a su puerta y la escucho llorar, por una pesadilla o simplemente lloraba, no estoy del todo segura. Me siento inútil y cada vez que escucho su llanto lastima mi corazón. Desearía poder abrir la puerta y abrazarla con todo lo que tengo, pero algo dentro de mi me detiene. Algo me dice que perderé el control. ¿Control de qué? No lo sé.

Cerré mi diario y me asomé al pasillo. Al mismo tiempo, Anna salió de su habitación, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa en cuanto vió mi cara. No pude evitar sonreír también en cuanto vi su pecoso rostro. "Elsa! Ehem... digo, mi Reina." Hizo una reverencia. Reí y levanté su barbilla con mi mano. "No es necesario que hagas eso Anna, soy tu hermana." Anna sonrió y se abrazó a mi brazo. Caminamos por el enorme pasillo. "Así que, Elsa, ¿Quieres hacer algo?" Preguntó muy emocionada. "Anna... lo siento, pero tengo que reunirme con Duques de varios reinos." La sonrisa se borró del su rostro convirtiéndose en una expresión triste. "Oh... ok... Está bien, te veré luego entonces." Me soltó y se fue caminando, la miré alejarse dolida y me forcé a mi misma a ir al salón de reunión.

Unas horas después

"¡Por centésima vez, No!" respondí algo gritado y el duque de Howerton me respondió de igual manera, "Reina Elsa, piense en esto, puede que seamos el único país que acepte negociar con ustedes!" después de oír eso me puse algo nerviosa '¿Qué pasará si no puedo encontrar a alguien mas? Arendelle caería, y todo por mi culpa' De cualquier forma algo dentro de mí, no la misma cosa que me decía que no entrara a la habitación de Anna, esta vez algo diferente, me decía que debía negarme. "Lo siento, pero creo que debería retirarse. Mis asuntos con usted han acabado." Puso una expresión de sorpresa, como si esperase que yo volviera con con una confirmación en un contrato firmado. Eso me estimuló a mantener mi actitud. Sencillamente me di la espalda y salí. No hay manera de que me diera por vencida en lo que más me importa. La razón por la que sigo respirando. A quién amo mas en el mundo. No iba a darle a Anna a alguien más.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y tan pronto como lo hice me recosté en ella jadeando '¿Que es este sentimiento que me embarga?' En lo más profundo de mí interior un sentimiento estaba surgiendo. Y algo me decía que sabía lo que era, qué tipo de sentimiento era. 'No has de abrir tu corazón' me dije. Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación vi a Anna a la distancia, ella estaba recostada contra mi puerta. Caminé frente a ella, al verme se enderezó y me abrazó. "Elza! Gracias a Dios, estaba tan aburrida! Kristof está con su familia troll y Olaf está muy ocupado con los niños!" Un sentimiento cálido creció dentro de mí. La abracé también, pero pude sentir la tensión creciendo en mi interior. Rompí el abrazo y la alejé de mí. "Anna por favor, estoy muy cansada como para jugar contigo, déjame en paz." Una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro. "Qué sucede? Pasó algo?" "No Anna, ya te dije que sólo estoy cansada." Ella sujetó mi muñeca con fuerza y dejé escapar un leve gemido. "No puedes engañarme Elsa, algo te sucede! Prometimos que no nos guardaríamos mas secretos!" Traté de liberarme de su agarre halando, pero era inútil. "Anna..." "No! No me vas a dejar fuera! Ya tuve suficiente de que me dejes fuera! Nada ha cambiado después del incidente! Todavía me estas evitando! Por qué Elsa!? Por que?" No pude soportarlo más. Ahora las cosas de las que no estaba segura hace unos momentos estaban claras.

"PORQUE TE AMO!" La interrumpí. Sentí mis ojos ponerse vidriosos y lágrimas amenazaban con salir "Me siento avergonzada de mi misma, siempre te alejaba, te dejé sola, sin nadie que te confortara cuando papá y mamá murieron! Casi te mato! Y aun así te sacrificaste por mi! No te merezco Anna! Cada noche, me mata cuando lloras. Me mata el no estar ahí contigo. Me mata cada maldito momento que veo tu rostro y no estás sonriendo. Te amo Anna. Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo" Mis lágrimas empezaron a escapar, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, sollozando. "Elsa..." Ella tomó mi barbilla y la alzó. También estaba llorando, pero estaba... Sonriendo.

La confusión se apoderó de mi mente. Entonces, en ese momento de silencio, ella me besó. No era uno de esos besos de hermana que solíamos darnos cuando eramos pequeñas. Este, este era un beso de verdad, de los que se dan los amantes. Mis ojos se abrieron por el shock. Los de Anna estaban cerrados, y mientras el tiempo pasó, eventualmente los mios se cerraron también. Nos separamos en busca de aire. Nos sonreímos mutuamente mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

"Oh Elsa... ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado esperando? Sabía que estaba enamorada de ti desde ese día. Algo me alejaba de Kristoff. Me tomó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que eras tú." Yo estaba sonriendo mientas las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Nos unimos en un cálido y fuerte abrazo y le susurré "Te amo Anna" Y ella me respondió "También te amo Elsa." Entonces fuimos libres.

Unas horas después

Me desperté y vi a Anna recostada a mi lado. Tenia su cabeza recostada en mi pecho, y entonces me percaté que ambas estábamos desnudas. Repentinamente el pánico se apoderó de mi '¿Acaso alguien nos oyó? ¿Nos vio? ¿Qué vamos a hacer si alguien de entera? Nos matarán!.' entonces miré a mi adorable hermana. Mi amante. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras dormía como un bebé, también me di cuenta que finalmente y como nunca Anna durmió sin llorar y sin pesadillas. No pude evitar sonreír mientras puse un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Todas las preocupaciones desaparecieron repentinamente siendo reemplazadas por un sentimiento de seguridad. La amo y estoy preparada para asumir los riesgos de todo si eso significa que puedo estar con Anna. Dejaría el reino, dejaría mi derecho a ser reina si eso significa que tendríamos derecho a estar juntas. Mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos Anna empezó a despertar. Me acerqué y le di un suave besos en los labios. "Buenos días hermosa" dije. Anna sonrió. "Anoche fue increíble" dijo ella. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. Ella es hermosa. Estaba tan feliz de que anoche haya pasado. "Así que..." Preguntó Anna. "Ahora que?" Le sonreí y volví a besarla gentilmente para luego responder. "Es el principio de todo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, ese es el primer cap, hermoso eh? Ahhh me encanta, espero dejen reviews, ya sea aquí mismo o en el fic original! Si los dejan aquí me haré cargo de hacérselos llegar a la autora :D

s/9943729/1/Confession


	2. 2) El buen Kristof

Capítulo 2, El buen Kristof.

Segunda entrega de este marvilloso fic :3

...

Las siguientes semanas fueron mágicas. Anna era ahora mi amante, y ambas estábamos disfrutando el secreto que compartíamos. Era un poco molesto los escapes furtivos en las noches, ser cuidadosas de no ser vistas por los guardias, y ser tan silenciosas como fuese posible durante la noche. Cada mañana, silenciosamente abandonaba la cama no sin antes darle un dulce beso a Anna en la frente. Me preparaba para la rutina diaria, horas tras horas de papeleo siendo Anna y su felicidad mi única motivación. La gente no parece sospechar nada, están felices de que parecemos ser tan buenas amigas como solíamos ser cuando eramos pequeñas. Después de terminar la primera pila de papeles decidí salir a dar un paseo en el jardín. Toda la presión que tenía, todas las dudas, todas la preocupaciones desaparecieron después de la confesión. Me sentía mucho mejor e incluso me pregunto 'Por qué no me confesé antes?' sacudí la cabeza pensando en cuan ridícula era, y entonces me percaté de algo en la distancia. Anna estaba ahí con su mejor amigo, Kristof. Ambos estaban riendo, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo. Anna le estaba contando alguna clase se historia, la cual Kristof estaba escuchando cuidadosamente. Entonces sentí la culpa envolverme. Sin importar que ellos ya habían terminado, Kristof aún amaba a Anna. Sabía que no había nadie que amase a Anna tanto como Kristof, sin contarme a mí o a nuestros padres claro. Mi actual relación con Anna me hace sentir que se la robé a Kristof, que yo soy la que arruinó la oportunidad de tenerlo a el en el trono de Arendelle. Kristof merecía saber. Él es probablemente sería uno de los pocos que entendería y escucharía. Pero, no puedo simplemente ir y acercarme a ellos justo ahora. En lugar de eso, los observé desde la distancia. Ya que igualmente sabía que tendría que ser tarde o temprano.

Unas cuantas horas después.

Escuché un toque gentil en mi puerta. Sabía exactamente quién era. Inhalé y exhalé para tranquilizarme y dije al fin "Adelante!" "ELSAAA~" di un brinco hacia atrás en sorpresa cuando Anna saltó hacia mí. "Anna? Pensé que estabas... Olvídalo. Qué pasó?" ella ladeó la cabeza confundida "A qué te refieres? Prometiste que iríamos a patinar en cuanto terminaras con el papeleo!" 'Demonios' lo había olvidado por completo. Mientras pensaba en una excusa convincente para evadir el tema, gentiles pero mas fuertes toques se oyeron en la puerta. 'demonios!' pensé. "Quien podrá ser? Adelante!" gritó Anna. La puerta se abrió. Un hombre rubio y alto entró en la habitación. "Elsa? Digo... Su majestad, me llamó?" Fue Kristoff quien entró en la habitación. Anna se quedó quieta y lentamente volteó hacía mí, con un gesto de confusión. "Qué esta está haciendo él aquí?" suspiré, y le dije "yo...yo umm...pensé que él debería saber de...ya sabes... así que iba a... ya sabes..." Anna me miró incrédula. "Y no pensaste en decirme primero? No se trata solo de ti si no de mí también!" "Umm..." Ambas volteamos a mirarlo, y él estaba ahí justo en medio de la habitación parado. Anna me miró con una mirada asesina, como si tratase de decir 'Me encargaré luego de ti' y yo simplemente sonreí cobardemente tratando de decir 'Lo siento.' "Kristof por favor siéntate, tenemos que hablar" dijo Anna. "Oh no." dijo Kristof. "Me van despedir de nuevo?" No pudimos evitar reírnos un poco. Kristof tiene un don que hace sonreír a la gente. "No Krstof, no te van a despedir. Bueno, algo así."

"Desearía que hubiese una forma mas sencilla de decir esto" Dije. "Bueno, tal vez la habría si lo hubiésemos discutido antes!" Dijo Anna, la ignoré y continué. "Kristof, no estoy segura de si lo has notado pero Anna y yo..." Tomé la mano de Anna y la entrelacé con la mía. "Estamos enamoradas." Estaba esperando una respuesta, y ya que no vi ninguna continué. "Eres el mejor chico que he conocido Kristof. Te pusiste en peligro para salvar a Anna. Sé que no hay nadie más en este mundo que ame a Anna tanto como tú Kristof. Así que pensé que tu merecías... pues, saber." Miré a Anna, quien asintió en respuesta. Miramos a Kristof, quien miraba nuestras manos. La habitación estaba en absoluto silencio, y lo único que podía oír eran mis propios latidos mientras pensaba ' Por favor Kristof'. "Muy bien!" Mi mandíbula se abrió de golpe. "Estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicas!" exclamó Kristof. "No estas...Molesto?" preguntó Anna también sorprendida. "Por qué habría de estarlo? Anna, eres mi mejor amiga, y Elsa, sí, aún la amo. Pero no puedo meterme entre ustedes. No soy el tipo de chico que guarda resentimientos." Ambas lo miramos fijamente sin creer lo que oíamos. "Y supongo que debo mantener esto como un secreto." Ambas sonreímos y nos sentamos a cada lado de él para darle un cálido abrazo. El buen Kristof.

Unas horas después

"Bueno, eso salió bien." Dijo Anna. Ambas estábamos ya en nuestra cama. "Si." Aun así había algo que me estaba molestando. "Todavía estás molesta conmigo?" Pregunté esperando sinceramente que me dijera que no. "Todavía no puedo creer que no me dijiste antes. Pero, te perdono" Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y me incliné para besarla, al separarnos ella dijo "Aunque es una pena." "que cosa?." pregunté.

"No tendré una boda adecuada."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Segundo cap. Es un poco corto, pero ya subiré pronto el tercero. El autor me pidió que les agradeciera de antemano a las personas que le dieron a favorito y a seguir, también a los que se han tomado un tiempo para escribir un review, Gracias!


	3. 3) Por que diablos no?

Hey! Tercer capítulo!

Cap 3. Por que diablos no?

Disfruten y gracias por los review! Les aseguro que este fic solo mejora y mejora! A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A

Si eres un fan de "Enredados" te gustará este capítulo!

"No tendré una boda adecuada."

Me congelé. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar. Sin percatarse, Anna continuó. "Ya sabes, sin una propuesta, sin anunciamiento público, sin anillos ni nada." Me quedé en silencio. Anna pareció al fin notar mi reacción, y empezó a intentar hacerlo menos...bueno... incómodo. "Quiero decir, claro que eso es algo bueno, porque... no tienes que preocuparte sobre los votos matrimoniales y ya sabes... umm... mantener la compostura y esas cosas. Ya sabes que siempre estoy muy acelerada como para hacer eso y esas cosas verdad? Elsa...?" Honestamente no podía oírla en realidad. Me encontraba abrumada con los pensamientos dando vueltas en mi cabeza. 'Es el sueño de toda chica llegar a casarse... Por supuesto.' Anna empezó a mirarme preocupada. Volteé hacia ella y tomé su mano y le dije "Anna, no tienes que contenerte por mí. Si quieres perseguir tu vida normal sólo deja que pase... Si quieres tener una boda adecuada, puedes tenerla, no te detendré. Quiero que seas feliz, no estoy segura de si te dije esto antes pero, que tú seas feliz me hace más feliz que cualquier otra cosa." Bajé la mirada y las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos mientras me daba cuenta de qué era lo que Anna quería. "Oh...Elsa. Lo estas malinterpretando!" Subí la mirada. "Lo estoy?" Ella me abrazó y yo la abracé también escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro. "Elsa, cuando dije que era una pena, me refería a que es una pena que no pueda hacerlo contigo. Si no fuésemos... Reina y princesa, sería mas sencillo de tolerar para la gente que nos rodea. Algunas veces me gustaría escapar, ya sabes, dejar el reino." Me separé de ella con una punzada de dolor en el corazón. "Anna, por mucho que me encantaría hacer eso, sabes que a menos que una de nosotras se casara o si hubiese algún tipo de suplente o alguien más que pudiera gobernar Arendelle, no podemos hacer eso. No podemos permitirnos hacerlo." Anna bajó la mirada, ella sabía que yo tenía razón.

Al día siguiente.

Estaba en mi estudio, lista para empezar con mi rutina diaria de papeleo tras papeleo. Los pensamientos de anoche no me dejaban en paz. Seguía pensando en cómo Anna parecía muy dolida al respecto. Eso me hacia sentir inútil y drenaba mi energía. Luego me percaté de algo, Había un sobre encima de mi escritorio, era una carta del reino del sol. También conocido como Corona. La abrí y leí el contenido. 'Querida Reina de Arendelle, deseamos que usted y su hermana la Princesa Anna, asistan el próximo lunes a nuestro reino, están invitadas a nuestra boda. Sería un honor que que vinieran. Saludos, Rapunzel y Eugene del reino del sol, Corona.' "Escogeré los vestidos." "Ah!" salté dándome la vuelta. Ahí estaba Anna con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Anna! Por Dios! Me asustaste!" Anna rió. "Lo siento! Vamos a ir verdad?" Preguntó emocionada. Sin pensar, respondí. "No lo sé Anna, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y creí que ellos ya estaban casados." "No, ellos están juntos, pero aun no están casados" Respondió con un deje de tristeza en su voz bajando un poco la mirada. Suspiré "De acuerdo Anna, iremos." Subió la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo. "Oh si! Vamos Elsa! A por el vestido!" Antes que me diese cuenta ya estaba desnuda en el cuarto de cambio.

El siguiente lunes.

"Anna, aun no estoy segura de que este vestido esté del todo bien..." Anna frunció el ceño confundida. "De qué estás hablando? Te ves MARAVILLOSA!" "Anna, Este día no es mío, es de ellos." Llevaba puesto un vestido que de alguna manera se parecía al vestido que hice cuando me fui, excepto que este era mas ajustado y estaba cortado mucho mas arriba. Mi vestido era azul cielo, lo que lo hacía aun mas...bueno... brillante. Anna alzó una ceja y dijo. "Halagada?" "Siento muchos ojos sobre mí Anna!" Ella estaba vistiendo un vestido color turquesa, que resaltaba su belleza. Ella se abrazó a mi brazo diciendo "No te preocupes Elsa, yo te protegeré." Después de haber pasado a saludar a incontables príncipes de todas partes. Anna y yo encontramos al fin nuestros asientos y nos sentamos. Observé alrededor del lugar. El hall estaba decorado de manera sumamente hermosa. Había flores por todas partes, tenía también por doquier el símbolo de Corona, el sol. Miré de reojo a la familia de Eugene (?) y sus amigos, y me asusté y casi grité al ver la pandilla de bandidos, pero al notar que era amigables bajé mi guardia.

La boda finalmente empezó cuando Eugene entró al hall. La gente empezó a aplaudir, los amigos de Eugene estaban gritando, me causó algo de gracia ver que alguno de hecho lloraban. Miré a Anna, estaba pasmada, como si mirase a un príncipe del cuento de hadas, no pude evitar reírme. Miré a Eugene, era alto, apuesto y con buen físico. Todavía tenia un aspecto un poco tosco, pero estaba lo suficientemente bien para ser un príncipe. Fácilmente siguió todo el camino hacia el altar. La musica empezó y todos se levantaron. La puerta se abrió y un hombre y su pequeña, que estaba a punto de convertirse en la pequeña de alguien mas, entraron. Debo decir, ella era hermosa. De alguna forma me recordaba a Anna, Grandes ojos llenos de entusiasmo, lindo rostro, y comparada con Anna ella tenia el cabello mas obscuro, de tonalidad chocolate. Su vestido era hermoso, su velo era muy largo, caía hacia atrás arrastrándose por el suelo. Se veía como si fuese su pelo.

Nos sentamos, viendo la ceremonia. Miré a Anna nuevamente, ella estaba mirando con mucha atención, al igual que ella volví a mirarlos y empecé a imaginar. Como sería si fuésemos Anna y yo las que estuviésemos ahí. Estaríamos paradas una frente a la otra diciendo nuestros votos. Y entonces diríamos 'Acepto, hasta que la muerte nos separe', luego le quitaría el velo y la besaría en sus suaves labios y estaríamos juntas por siempre. El sonido de gritos y aplausos me sacaron de mi fantasía y me di cuenta que Eugene y Rapunzel se estaban besando. Me levanté y aplaudí. Miré a Anna una vez más y luego de nuevo a la feliz pareja de recién casados. Me encogí de hombros.

"Y por qué rayos no?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

hohoho tercer cap, pobre Elsa xD Anna es tan entusiasta jejeje

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo traduciéndolo :P y también espero no tener errores ortográficos... como los odio errores! Y si los tengo me tendrán que disculpar, procurare evitarlos a toda costa!

Gracias por apoyar el fic! El autor les manda saludos y su agradecimiento!

Como ya saben pueden darle Fav al fic original tambien, que el link esta en el primer cap!

Nos alegra que les guste Gracias! :P


	4. 4) Preparaciones

Hey primero que nada. Un saludo al Inmaduro que dejó alrededor de 4 review en anonimo en ingles insultando el fic! lo chistoso es que el fic esta en español y el/ella envía los review en ingles xD que quiere probar? que habla ingles y español y no le gusta el fic?. No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ni si quiera tienes las pelotas de loguearte para yo poder devolverte tus ridiculeces? Anda a chupar el perro a otra parte remedo de cerdo mal hecho.

Disculpen mi vocabulario, pónganse en mi lugar un segundo, se imaginan que publican un fic y que un graciosito deje 4 review diciendo que el fic apesta y que lo borre etc? Es muy inmaduro por cierto ._.

Y bueno fuera del Mr. Im english and i dont like your fic, esta es la... tan tan taaaan! Cuarta entrega del fic! Este es mi favorito disfrute un montón traduciendo! Pero basta de chacharas, Frozen es de Disney y Confession es de AnnonymousFreeLander y mía la traducción, aclarado todo. A leer!

Cap 4 Preparaciones

"Tú quieres que haga QUÉ?!" Exclamó Kristoff. "Shhhh!" lo silencié. Él miró al rededor exasperado y dijo "Lo siento. Pero es en serio?" Sonreí algo divertida por su inocencia. "Si, Kristoff. Quiero que lo hagas. No hay nadie más que venga a mi mente que le quede el papel tan bien como a ti." Kristoff caminó de un lado a otro, hablando con Sven. "Qué debería hacer Sven?" Cambió su voz como si ahora fuese Sven quien le hablase a él. "Pienso que deberías hacerlo". Así que a esto era a lo que Anna se refería cuando dijo que el podía "hablar" con Sven. De alguna forma era fascinante pero a la vez perturbador. "Pero va a ser muy extraño!" Se quejó Kristoff. "Si no lo haces romperás su corazón!" Replicó Sven/Kristoff. "Algunas veces realmente me desagradas." Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. "Entonces lo harás?" Pregunté llena de gozo. Kristoff suspiró pesadamente. "Si, lo haré. Ya me puedo ir?" Estaba volteando hacia la puerta. "En realidad! Aun no..." Lo llamé. Kristoff se dio la vuelta con una expresión de sospecha. "A qué te refieres?" En mi rostro tenía un sonrisa tonta.

Una hora y media después.

"Esta es una terrible idea." Gritó Kristoff. "Vamos Kristoff, te prometí una dotación de zanahorias ilimitada!" La mención de las zanahoria atrapó la atención de Sven. Kristoff suspiró derrotado. Nos estábamos adentrando cada vez más profundo en el bosque. Recuerdo cómo era el lugar, cuando estuve aquí... cuando accidentalmente le di a Anna en la cabeza... Recordar eso me hizo estremecerme. Aun así no recordaba que estuviese tan lejos. "Umm... Kristoff, Estamos muy lejos?" "Ya llegamos." miré alrededor, sin ver ningún troll, sino mas bien, rocas. "CHICOS!" gritó kristoff. Después de unos segundos varias rocas se movieron solas y giraron hacia él y se mostraron ante nosotros. jadearon "KRISTOFF ESTÁ AQUÍ!" gritó uno. Y el resto se le unió "Y TRAJO UNA CHICA!" El aludido golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. Tengo la sensación de que ha estado en esta situación un par de veces. Los trolls gritaban emocionados mientras me rodeaban. Miré a Kristoff tratando de decirle 'Ayuda?' "Muy bien chicos, Ella está... también... comprometida." Los trolls lo miraron en un súbito silencio que se rompió cuando uno de ellos dijo "Él definitivamente tiene algo con las chicas comprometidas." Me reí un poco. Kristoff me miró como diciendo 'Ves a lo que me refiero?' él les explicó que era lo que yo quería. Después de unas cuantas interrupciones, preguntas, y sobre-reacciones, se las arregló para explicarlo todo. "Bien entonces él no requiere algunas reparaciones esta vez."

Unos días después.

"Está segura mi reina? Algunos de nosotros se podrían quedar para asistirla a preparar el evento." Dijo Kai. "No Kai, debo hacer esto yo misma. Además, todos ustedes se merecen un poco de vacaciones y descanso. Vallan, disfruten, estén con sus seres queridos. Ustedes son como una familia para mí. Los guardias que están afuera del castillo son suficiente." Kai y los otros mayordomos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para empacar sus cosas para el fin de semana que les regalé. Después que vi a todos marcharse fui al gran salón, sólo para darme cuenta que estaba repleto de sillas y mesas como cualquier otro gran salón. Momento... Por qué estaba lleno de mesas y sillas? Y entonces me di cuenta. "La cena de la semana pasada, por supuesto!" Me di la vuelta para llamar a Kai, y recordé que se habían ido ya todos. "Muy bien Elsa, Maravilloso!." No había manera de que yo pudiese mover todas esas mesas y sillas sola. bueno, no estaba realmente sola. Momentos después, el gran salón estaba lleno de guardias en armadura moviendo las sillas y mesas fuera del salón. Después de que terminaron era mi turno de ponerme manos a la obra. Ondeé mis brazos, y decoré el salón con hielo. Miré hacia arriba y me sorprendí al ver el techo vacío. 'Sin candelabros? En serio?' Dirigí mi brazo hacia el techo creando un candelabro gigante en forma de copo de nieve. "Allí está, todo listo. Hmm..." pensé un momento y sacudí mi mano, y en un momento, nevaba en la habitación "Todo listo." Miré la hora y me apresuré hacia mi habitación.

Unas horas después.

"Elsa a dónde vamos? Por qué tienes puesta ropa elegante?" "Anna sólo confía en mí si?" Abrí la puerta del gran salón, revelando la habitación. Anna dejó salir un jadeo y me abrazó fuerte. "Oh Elsa! Este lugar se ve hermoso! Para qué es?" Sonreí y dije "Es simple. Y si hacemos un muñeco?" Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro y halé a Anna en la habitación. Después de construir muchos muñecos de nieve, decidiendo un nombre para cada uno de ellos, iba a usar mis poderes para hacer algunos amiguitos para Olaf. "Ah!" Grité cuando algo me golpeó la cabeza por detrás. Me di la vuelta lentamente y miré a Anna quien estaba silbando inocentemente como si pretendiese que no fue ella quien me arrojó la bola de nieve. "oh no, tu no hiciste eso." Moví mi mano e hice aparecer patines de hielo para mí. De repente todo el piso se cubrió de una capa de hielo. Sonreí, patinando velozmente directo hacia Anna. "Elsa! Eso no es justo!" La levanté cargándola en brazos, mientras patinaba por el salón. La besé mientras aún la cargaba, no era para nada pesada. Cuando Anna comenzó a devolverme el beso usé la oportunidad para vengarme de ella. Me detuve justo al frente de una enorme pila de nieve y la dejé caer justo en ella, Mientras explotaba de risa. "Elsa no es justo! Al menos dame unos patines!" alcé una ceja, pero decidí darle unos patines también. Luego estábamos de alguna manera teniendo una guerra de bolas de nieve mientras patinábamos.

Después de un tiempo estábamos simplemente acostadas en el piso, jadeando. "Wow" Dijo Anna" "Espero que lo hayas disfrutado" repuse. " Fue asombroso Elsa, gracias." Me levanté diciendo "Bueno vas a disfrutar aún más esto." Anna también se levantó, preguntando "Disfrutar qué?" "Espera aquí Anna" Patiné fuera del gran salón, volviendo pronto con mi mano tras mi espalda. Me paré frente a Anna, sonreí y lentamente empecé posarme sobre una rodilla. Luego despacio mostré una pequeña caja en mis manos. Anna dejó escapar un jadeo de emoción mientras cubría su boca con sus manos. Abrí la caja, dentro había un anillo que parecía hecho de hielo. "Anna, te casarías conmigo?"

En vez de una respuesta obtuve un beso. Pero sabía exactamente que significaba.

N/A

Hahahahahaha

Se que hay un montón de cabos sueltos, pero en el siguiente capítulo lo entenderán!

Gracias!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Listo! Cuarto capítulo "preparaciones", en lo personal creo que el autor se destacó *-* es mi cap favorito junto con el 8 xD Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo traduciendo. Es un placer hacer esto xD siento que jamás olvidare este fic. Es tan... bello!

Muchas gracias por seguirnos!

Posdata: La traducción original dice que Elsa tiene un "Tux" Que viene siendo un esmoquin pero preferí poner ropa elegante, yo prefiero pensar en un vestido xD si desean imaginar a Elsa en un esmoquin/flú están en su total derecho. Qué les gusta mas? Dejen un review con la respuesta :3

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! Que por cierto será pronta! Esta tarde porque mi profesor de teoría social se puso creativo con las tareas ._. bueno nos vemos! (Leemos) Pronto! :D


	5. 5) Sello

Heeeeey mundo! Aquí con otro cap recién salido del horno.

Perdonen la tardanza. Estoy en parciales, este cap lo traduje durante una productiva clase de métodos :3

Cap 5. Sello.

"Elsa? Aún no comprendo cómo es que vamos a hacer esto." Anna estaba con los ojos vendados y con los brazos abiertos estirados al frente para guiarse y no chocar con nada. "Digo, dónde vamos a hacerlo? Quiénes van a estar ahí? Porque, será una boda extraña. Por su puesto que lo digo en el buen sentido! Es especial y única pero..." Sonreí y puse mis labios sobre los suyos para silenciarla y luego me separe sonriendo. "Tomaré eso como una señal de cállate y ya." Dijo Anna y yo me reí diciendo. "Anna, sólo confía en mí respecto a esto, está bien? Todo saldrá bien.." "Confío en ti." Al menos sabía que ella confiaba en mi, porque en realidad ni yo misma confío en que sea buena idea montar a Anna en un caballo con los ojos vendados. Y ya después de varios intentos fallidos decidí que el vendaje podría ser luego. Cuando al fin Anna estaba en el caballo le vendé los ojos, yo también subí al mismo caballo sentada detrás de Anna y abrazándola por la cintura, lo que hizo que se sonrojara. Luego de acomodarnos emprendimos el camino. La gente se inclinaba en señal de reverencia cuando nos veían pasar y también nos miraban de forma extraña cuando veían a la Reina y a la princesa con ojos vendados ambas en el mismo caballo. Atravesamos el reino y salimos hacia el bosque. "Elsa? Podrías al menos decirme a DÓNDE estamos yendo?" La ignoré y en lugar de una respuesta la abracé un poco mas fuerte alrededor de la cintura lo que la hizo soltar un quejido mudo. El ambiente se volvía más y más frío y la nieve ya se veía a lo lejos.

Anna POV

El caballo al fin se detuvo. Dios espero que ya hallamos llegado. Realmente no puedo soportar esto de estar a ciegas mucho más. Elsa me ayudó a bajar del caballo y me llevó por una especie de escaleras. De repente nos detuvimos, tan pronto como se abrió una puerta pude sentir que algo se ajustaba alrededor de mi cuerpo. Y después de esperar y esperar y... por que no? Esperar. Al fin me quitaron la venda. Cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la claridad me sorprendí. Estábamos en el castillo de hielo de Elsa. Ok, pude haberlo adivinado, lo que no pude haber siquiera sospechado era lo que estaba adentro. Toda la habitación completa decorada por Elsa. El gran candelabro, la sala, todo!. Y la habitación estaba llena de, Trolls! Todos ellos se emocionaron al verme. Mire hacia abajo dándome cuenta de que estaba vistiendo un vestido diferente al que tenia cuando me subí al caballo. Elsa debe haberlo hecho hace un momento, la textura del vestido era igual al de Elsa, a excepción de que el mío era blanco, y tenía un velo. Miré a mi lado y Kristoff estaba justo allí, vistiendo un traje, mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Kristoff!" exclamé y lo abracé. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?" "Yo te llevaré por el camino al altar" Me sorprendí y miré a Elsa. "Elsa, tú hiciste todo esto?" Ella sólo se quedó allí, sonriendo. Traté de inclinarme para besarla pero fui rechazada por el dedo índice de Elsa sobre mis labios. "Ah-ah, Eso viene luego"

Después de un rato yo me encontraba frente a la puerta, junto a Kristoff. "Nerviosa?" Preguntó "Pffft. No." Mentí. Estaba muy nerviosa. Las piernas me temblaban y yo me aferraba a al brazo de Kristoff. Notando esto y llegando a la obvia conclusión de que estaba mintiendo descaradamente, Kristoff hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer; hacerme reír. "Bien! porque yo estoy que me muero." Dijo y logró su objetivo ya que empecé a reírme. Elsa entró en el Hall, y me dio un guiño antes de entrar. La bulla que se escuchaba se detuvo de pronto y el coro empezó a cantar. Kristoff puso su brazo a mi alrededor devolviéndome a la realidad. "Hey, no te preocupes, lo harás genial. Ya practicaste tus votos no?" Lo miré y sonreí. "Si, lo hice." La puerta se abrió, y empezamos a caminar hacia el altar.

Elsa POV

Por Dios! Se ve maravillosa. Había muchas cosas en el hall pero todo se veía borroso excepto ella. Miré a Anna todo el tiempo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el altar, paso a paso, acercándose a mí. Ella me miraba fijamente también, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, su sonrisa se notaba aún cuando estaba cubierta con el velo. Cuando llegaron al fin, ella se puso en la punta de sus pies dándole un beso a Kristoff en la mejilla, después de que él se puso a un lado le guiñé un ojo como un gracias. Y el me miró devolviéndome el gesto. Anna y yo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y luego volteamos a ver al frente, donde estaba un troll que iba a hablar "Hey! Tu eres la chica que casi se casa con Kristoff aquella vez!" Volteé a ver a Kristoff confusa y el sólo dijo "Larga historia." sacudí un poco la cabeza y volví a mirar al frente. El troll empezó a decir.

"Queridos amigos, estamos aquí hoy para unir a estas dos mujeres, Elsa y Anna en matrimonio como prueba de su eterno amor. Darán sus votos hoy, siendo privilegiadas con el gozo del amor y una nueva familia, una familia que será nutrida por la devoción de estas dos almas unidas por los lazos del amor. Que su unión les traiga paz, alegría, tranquilidad y libertad. Ahora sus intercambiaran sus votos."

"Anna, eres mi mejor amiga, mi única compañera y mi salvadora. Trataré de compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí con todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, ya sea mi vida o algo tan simple como hacer un muñeco de nieve juntas. Desde este día te prometo Anna, que reiré contigo en los tiempos de felicidad, te confortare en los tiempo de tristeza y envejeceré contigo, estaré a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe."

"Elsa, desde el momento en que me impuse ante esa espada por ti, estuve segura de que mis sentimientos por ti, mi amor por ti era cierto. Pues finalmente y como nunca pude entender qué era el amor, y ahora confío en mis sentimientos. No habrá arrepentimientos ni tampoco dudas sobre fortalecer nuestro ya de por sí fuerte amor. Te amo por quien eres , no por quien pretender ser, y siempre lo haré."

Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambas.

"Ahora les preguntaré. Tú, Elsa, aceptas a Anna como tu esposa, tu compañera de vida y tu verdadero amor? Tomarás su amistad, la amarás hoy mañana y siempre? A través de la salud y enfermedad, los tiempos buenos y malos, tanto como duren sus vidas?"

"Acepto"

"Y tú, Anna, aceptas a Elsa como tu esposa, tu compañera de vida y tu verdadero amor? Tomarás su amistad, la amarás hoy mañana y siempre? A través de la salud y enfermedad, los tiempos buenos y malos, tanto como duren sus vidas?"

"Acepto"

"Pueden darme los anillos?"

Olaf caminó frente a nosotras trayendo los anillos. Tomé la mano de Anna y puse el anillo en su delicado dedo, y ella me lo puso también.

"Ahora las declaro pareja. Puede besar a su compañera"

Despacio retiré el velo de la cara de Anna, sujeté su barbilla alzándola un poco y me incliné a besarla sellando nuestro amor por siempre.

N/A

Aún no se ha acabado!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahhhhh amo este cap también, es muy lindo! Jajaja me mata la parte donde Elsa no cree en si misma como para montar a Anna vendada en el caballo y opta por ponerle la venda luego de que ella se sube xD jajaja

El autor les manda saludos, esta muy feliz de que les guste el fic, y ni decir cuanto le alegra saber no solo habla-ingleses lo leerán jeje

Bueno, aun falta, por cierto, el fic ya terminó, teniendo 9 gloriosos capítulos cada uno mas genial que el anterior, ni se imaginan lo que viene jejeje

Nos leemos!


	6. 6) Perdido, lo prefiero perdido

Hola señores! Cómo han estado? :3 todo bien?, hey, recibí unos review tan geniales y hermosos y asdasd muero, Gracias de todo corazón chicos son geniales! Sus review me animan a seguir traduciendo! De verdad gracias! Ahora, bueno, sexto cap he? De aquí para adelante pasa que... no les diré! Lean! Jejeje

Cap 6 - Perdido, lo prefiero perdido.

Hora de ponerle algo de O.C. a esta historia. No habrá cambio de parejas, lo prometo, ni tampoco muerte de ningún personaje.

_Hace mucho tiempo._

Me desperté a causa de unos gritos. Me pregunté que podría ser la razón por la cual habría gente gritando a todo pulmón a estas horas de la noche. Salí de mi cama y caminé a la ventana. Me froté los ojos y me asomé. Mamá y papá estaban ahí, aún con su ropa de dormir con... un sujeto. "Cómo te atreves?" gritó papá. "Cómo te atreves a poner un pie en este reino" " Qué, ahora no puedo ni volver a mi propio hogar?" Su hogar? Tenía los ojos turquesa, y se veían llenos de ira, también el cabello rubio igual que el mio, y se veía extrañamente similar a papá. "Este nunca será tu hogar. A menos que demuestres que has cambiado." El tipo gritó frustrado, pero luego, se calmó y preguntó "Puedo... Puedo al menos verlas?" Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza. Papá dudó, como si fuera difícil decirle que no. Pero igualmente la respuesta final fue no. El tipo sacudió sus manos molesto y el hielo que salió de sus manos perforó el muro del castillo. OH. POR. DIOS. No puedo creer lo que vi. ¡No estoy sola! Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lo oí gritar una vez mas. "No puedo ni siquiera ver a mis propias HERMANAS!" Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos. "Bien, así es como quieres que sea? Bien. Cambiaré padre, no me importa cuanto tiempo me lleve, volveré entonces estarás orgulloso, como en los viejos tiempos." Se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera del castillo. Mamá levantó una mano como si quisiera abrazarlo y dijo bajito. "Erich..."

"Aaaaahhh!"

Me desperté, jadeando. Fue un sueño. No, no pudo haber sido un sueño, se sintió tan real. Se sintió como un recuerdo. Pero... No recuerdo nada sobre él... ni una sola memoria sobre él. Repentinamente mi cabeza empezó a palpitar. Me caí hacia atrás recostándome en la cama mientras sentía que perdía el conocimiento. Los recuerdos... Recuerdos de mi hermano mayor, estaban volviendo.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Anna llegó corriendo a mi lado y sumida en el pánico desesperadamente llamaba a un doctor, pero antes que él llegara me desmayé.

"Elsa..." Sonaba como la voz de un hombre. "Elsa...Elsa... Elsa..." La voz empezó a cambiar y en realidad era la de Anna.

"Elsa!" gritó ella mientras yo abría los ojos. "Anna..." dije y ella me abrazó fuerte sollozando. "oh Elsa! Pensé que estabas convulsionando, pensé que no te vería de nuevo!" Se separó de mí y volvió a acercarse pero esta vez para darme un apasionado beso. Yo le correspondía mientras mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en mi aparente hermano perdido. Cuando al fin nos separamos, Anna se limpió las lágrimas. "Elsa, qué fue lo que pasó? Te escuché gritar, y corrí pero cuando llegué ya estabas inconsciente." La miré. "Anna, debes escuchar muy cuidadosamente lo que estoy a punto de decirte." Empecé a explicarle y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras quedaba boquiabierta. Cuando terminé de explicarle, toda la habitación se sumió en silencio. Hasta que "Wow, no me siento para nada especial." No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme ante la inocencia de Anna. "Anna, tu ERES especial. Eres la única en nuestra familia sin los poderes!" le respondí. "Uh... Elsa, no estoy segura de si eso es ser especial, pero... Gracias." Sonreí y la abracé efusivamente. "así que... Qué vamos a hacer? Vamos a buscarlo?" "No. Y afortunadamente él no va a volver. He visto la manera en que él usa sus poderes Anna."

Los días pasaban y Anna y yo vivíamos más felices que nunca. Eramos felices. A pesar del hecho de que debíamos mantenerlo en secreto, pero nos las estábamos arreglando bastante bien. Mas ambas sabíamos que podríamos ser aún mas felices. Si sólo hubiese alguien que pudiese hacerse cargo de Arendelle...

El recuerdo de Erich pasó por mi mente, y me di un golpe psicológico por ello. Cómo podría? No puedo dejar a la gente de Arrendelle ser gobernada por un monstruo. Pero y si en realidad él ha cambiado? Y si se había vuelto el justo heredero que estaba destinado a tomar la responsabilidad de ser el monarca, y a casarse con otra mujer para darle un heredero a Arandelle? Eso no sería lo mejor para el reino? No sería mejor que tener una monarca que secretamente esta casada con su hermana y que jamás tendrá un heredero? No. La gente como él no cambia. Nuestro padre era un hombre sabio. Debió haber una razón por la cual desterró a Erich y a mi no, aun cuando teníamos los mismos poderes. Pero entonces teníamos el mismo padre y la misma madre. "Elsa... Estas bien?" Anna se apareció de repente, preocupada. "Oh. Anna. Si estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando." Anna me abrazó, y yo hice lo mismo. Mientras me encontraba sentada y ella estaba de pie, la rodeé con mi brazo por la cintura y ella abrazó mi cabeza y me acercó. Después de un momento de silencio, Anna lo quebró diciendo "Hey... Elsa?" "Si?" aún sin separarnos ni un poco. "Qué tal si él... no lo se... toma tu lugar?" Me separé de ella "Que?" "Que tal si él toma tu lugar y nos volvemos libres? No tendríamos que preocuparnos sobre nada! Podríamos ser libres finalmente! Podríamos adoptar niños y podríamos envejecer juntas! mirar a nuestros niños crecer! Podríamos tener una apropiada vida de casadas!" "Anna, por mucho que me gustaría hacer eso sabes que no puedo dejar que la gente de Arendelle sea condenada" El incomodo silencio se rompió cuando de repente uno de los guardias entró apresurado a la habitación jadeando. "Cuál es el problema, General?" Pregunté "Hay un hombre. Él desea verla. Estaba refiriéndose a su majestad y a su alteza simplemente como Elsa y Anna."

Mientras me dirigía a ver a mi hermano perdido, preferiblemente perdido, hermano mayor, mi corazón palpitaba rápido. Lo vi. Su pelo rubio, de alta estatura, estaba mirando por la ventana y se volteó a verme y sonrió. Me acerqué un poco más a él y cuando estuve justo al frente cree una espada de hielo y la apunté a su pecho. "Si crees que estas aquí para tomar el trono, estás muy equivocado" Él estaba calmado, demasiado calmado. Sólo se rió. "Oye, acaso padre no te enseño que no has de abrir tu corazón?" tocó la espada y en cuestión de segundos esta se derritió por completo, convirtiéndose en agua. Retrocedí sorprendida. Olvidando que él tiene los mismos poderes que yo. Sólo se quedó allí, viéndome directo a los ojos. "Erich." fue todo lo que dije.

"Hola Elsa. Cuánto tiempo de no vernos. Cómo está Anna?"

N/A:

La historia permanecerá siendo Elsanna, lo juro! Pero por un momento tal vez se torne un poco siniestra.

Tal vez sólo le queden unos 2 capitulos... :(

Bien hasta aquí, no le crean, lo logró hasta un glorioso cap 9 xD pero como dije, estoy traduciendo absolutamente todo lo que él puso en los caps originales :3 Espero les haya gustado! Asombroso eh? Qué les dije, se torna epico xD Bueno, de nuevo el causante de mi tardanza fueron los parciales los fucking parcials. No sufran, estoy trabajando ya en el siguiente ;) Los amo!


End file.
